


Myth to Live By

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, OC, dnd, i have a playlist for Mae and I didn’t know what to name this, its named after a song from a musical, lol I just realized that mae and neph’s relationship is just jupeter but with lesbians, look at me writing stupid fics for my dnd campaign, mae is a disaster gay and I love her, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: A thief without a name and an ancient curse weighed down by feelings of jealousy, fear, and love





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, tell me if I make any horrendous typos or if I should tag the work with a possible tw

It was about time for Ame to get groceries for the week, this was the only time she went out in public. She was walking down the sidewalk when she slammed into two taller figures, she fell onto her wrist and let out a shriek.  
“Ahh, uhh, I’m sorry.” Ame looked at the figure talking, an aasimar almost three feet taller than her.  
“I think my wrist my broken.” Ame looked at her hand, which was contorted at different angles. She shuddered.  
“Anvia, let’s go.” The other spoke. She was a blue tiefling and slightly shorter than the aasimar. Ame looked up, and the two’s eyes met. Ame turned away.  
“Go on without me, Neph.” The tiefling followed the other’s directions and, despite being in high heels, fled off.  
Ame got up and dusted herself off. “Can I just go and get my food.”  
“But your wrist…”  
Right, Ame.  
The aasimar grabbed her hand and muttered something under her breath.  
“That should do it.” Ame looked at her wrist.  
Totally healed.  
“Woah.” The aasimar began to walk away but then stopped.  
“Also, by any chance you have not seen a man with a grey scarf, have you?”  
Oh shit, she knows.  
“But… I’m a girl…” The aasimar paused, noticing Ame’s scarf. She lunged at her, trying to grab the scarf and bandages.  
“Hey! What the hell, get off me!!” Ame tried to fight back, but it was no use, this girl was at least three feet taller than her and definitely stronger.  
She couldn’t fight anymore. The aasimar tore off the bandage on her face, revealing bright, blue scales.  
Welp, I’m dead.  
The aasimar felt the scales on her face.  
She got up off Ame. Ame scrambled to cover her face back up.  
“Nephmir, I think I found someone.” Ame looked at her, she was talking to a rock.  
“Did you find our guy?” The rock talked back.  
“No, but I found something interesting.”  
“Bring it by the library, I’ll take a look.”

-=-  
Anvia threw the door open, while Ame shortly followed her and fled to the back of the store. The librarian, Kreld, stocking fell off the ladder he was on.  
“Uhmm, are you okay?” Nephmir asked as she ran over to Kreld.  
“Yeah, y’know I just fell off a ladder five feet taller than me but whatever.”  
Ame was looking through books and found one she liked. She sloppily tried to fit it into her tiny bag and ran off.  
She had barely left the library when:  
“Hey, give that back! I expect you to pay for that.” Kreld spoke over Nephmir and Anvia arguing.  
Ame panicked and climbed onto the shelf, hissing at Kreld. She threw the book at his face and missed.  
Kreld was barely conscious at this point, so Ame, being the gay disaster she is, walked over, slapped Kreld and said:  
“Do you have books on how to approach people?”  
Kreld looked at her confused in his barely-conscious state, but managed to conjure up a “Self-care aisle 4.”  
Ame ran over to the book, read it at the speed of sound, then ran back to Nephmir, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“So uhh, how’s that weather we’re having?” Ame asked, she was trying the best she could at being cool but was failing.  
Miserably.  
Nephmir looked at Ame, confused, and brushed Ame’s hand off her. A look of absolute betrayal painted Ame’s face.  
“I’m just gonna go wait outside.” Ame’s quiet voice spoke over the rest of the crowd somehow.  
-=-  
Ame sat on the steps outside, waiting for anyone to come out. Soon, someone did.  
And it was Nephmir.  
“So uhh, that was certainly something…” Nephmir chuckled. “You must really like stealing stuff.”  
She gasps.  
“Oh my god, what if it’s a-”  
“Ahh, it’s not like that. Uhh…” A flustered Ame cut her off.  
Nephmir smiles at her. “I’m only kidding.”  
Ame buries her face into her arms.  
“I never caught your name,” Nephmir says. Ame tenses up and looks at her.  
“M-my name?”  
Nephmir nods.  
“Uhh, it’s,” she pauses. She didn’t think she’d be asked this quickly. Shouldn’t just be easy to come up with aliases?  
“Ame.” She says. “Ame Atzo.”  
“Welp, nice to meet you, Ame, I’m Nephmir.” She smiles.  
If only it were that simple.


	2. Rocky Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is slightly more gay

Every moment Anvia stared at Ame made her squirm even more. Anvia knew. And what’s stopping her from telling everyone she knows.  
Kreld was dangerous too, him being the short, coffee-shop-barista-looking manager for both Anvia and Nephmir. He also liked experiments, which meant if he got a hand on one of Ame’s scales, he’d be pissed and suspicious that it wasn’t one of the Dragon of Lenoransville’s scales, a dragon who’s scales could be used in potions.  
“Ame, is it not?” Kreld broke the silence.  
Ame nodded.  
“Well, I sure hope you’ve been acquainted with these two already.” Kreld looked annoyed when speaking to her, he was holding an ice pack against his head.  
Ame nods again. She thought about Anvia, and how she hadn’t met her properly yet but there’s no way in hell is Ame going to talk to Anvia after that.  
She just wanted to get it off her chest.  
She just wanted to tell Nephmir.  
But could she even? Can she even trust Nephmir? She seems nice enough to trust, but what’s stopping her from coming back and backstabbing her like everyone else she’s told.  
Kreld breaks the awkward tension for a second time.  
“Alright everyone, I’m going to pass out on my bed. If anyone needs me, don’t.” He walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.  
Nephmir looks at Ame.  
“Hey, wanna get something to bite? I know a good spot.” Nephmir asks.  
Ame nods.  
-=-  
Nephmir and Ame walk down to the village, passing by a few residents who stopped to stare at the rare sight that was Ame Atzo.  
The two walked into a café on the corner, being greeted by a young dragonborn woman.  
“Mornin’, how’s your day goin’, ladies?” The waitress asks.  
“Fine, and you...?”  
“I’m great, thanks. Anything I can get you to drink?”  
Nephmir flips through the menu. “I’ll have the daily tea, please.”  
“And for you, miss?” The waitress shifts her focus to Ame suddenly, startling her.  
“Uh, just the mint soda is fine…”  
The waitress smiles, her smile is one of those weird ones; it doesn’t feel forced, but it doesn’t feel like she truly means it.  
“Alright, I’ll be back in a moment.”  
“Do you come here often?” Ame asks.  
“Oh you know, every now and then.” Nephmir smiles. “I moved here a few years ago and I fell in love with every inch of the place. Do you know how pretty the gardens are? So cute!”  
“Oh, I planted those. I do flower arrangements occasionally.”  
Nephmir looks at Ame, starstruck.  
“Oh my goodness! You’ll have to show me sometime!”  
“How ‘bout after this?  
-=-  
Ame unlocks the key to her house and leads Nephmir inside towards the greenhouse.  
“Sorry for the mess, I didn’t think I’d be having guests over.” Ame says.  
The two walk into a glass room covered floor to ceiling in exotic plants of all shapes.  
Ame cuts off a cluster of blue hydrangeas and ties them together with a ribbon.  
“Here, it’s the least I can do for buying me lunch.” She shoves the flowers towards Nephmir.  
“Take them.”  
Nephmir takes the flowers from Ame’s hands, her fingers barely grazing Ame’s.  
Ame tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, she looks away, blushing.  
“I can walk you home, if you’d like…” Ame offered, she began thinking about possible outcomes; should she tell her or wait?  
Just a little longer.


	3. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always tell me if I should tag something as a tw

It was midnight when they got back. They night had lasted a little bit longer than originally planned.  
She managed to slip a note onto Nephmir’s table, a note that could make or break their relationship.  
She put the note on the kitchen table and left.  
-=-  
When Nephmir saw the note she read it a quickly as possible.  
“Nepmir, if you want to know the truth, meet me at the overpass; by the garden with the hydrangeas. I trust you with this. Get a good look, Neph, it could be your last. I do hope it isn’t though, I meant every word I said last night.  
-Your better half,  
Mae Tazo”  
“Goddammit.” Nephmir sighed and got up off her bed.  
-=-  
“Nephmir.”  
“Mae.”  
It feels weird to have Nephmir using her actual name.  
“You has something you wanted to tell me?” Nephmir asks  
“Well, not tell you… I,” Mae pauses, she pulls off the bandage, revealing bright blue scales and one paler eye.  
Nephmir looks at Mae, her expression unreadable. Be it shock or terror, Mae couldn’t tell.  
“Eh, maybe I should just put this thing back on-”  
“No Ame- Mae.” Nephmir pauses. “You’re fine. I don’t mind.” She turns away.  
Mae chuckles to herself.  
“I mean, I’ve been lying to you this whole time. You should at least be somewhat pissed.”  
“You aren’t a monster and neither am I.” Nephmir draws Mae’s face up with her hand. “Come here.”  
Nephmir leans in and presses her lips against Mae’s. Mae grabs Nephmir’s shirt. She then pushes away.  
Being kissed has always been something that makes Mae uncomfortable. Kisses have never been genuine and like they actual were from love. All of Mae’s relationships, with anyone, really, have ended in betrayal and heartbreak.  
She couldn’t tell if this was one of those kisses.  
However, this one felt different.  
When she pulls away, she just pulls up her hood.  
“I’m sorry.” Mae backs down and runs off.  
Nephmir needed to call Anvia, and quickly  
-=-  
“C’mon, goddammit Anvia pick up.”  
“Hi~” A voice picks up the phone.  
“Anvia, I-“ Nephmir began speaking but is cut off.  
“This is Anvia, Mr. Kreld or Ms. Nephmir isn’t here right now, so I suggest calling later. Thanks~”  
“Goddammit.”  
-=-


End file.
